Ma Maman C'est Ma vie !
by Pauline-59
Summary: Pensy Malefoy agée de 8 ans aujourd'hui,vivant avec son père Drago Malefoy,reçoit la lettre de sa mère tant attendu . Hermione Granger Malefoy Décèder suite a sa naissance ...
1. Chapter 1

bonjour à tous, Voici l'une de mes premiere fanfiction. J'éspère qu'elle va vous plaire . Bisous

Pauline07

(écouter en même temps : soap&skin . Mr gaunt pt 1000 !) Merci

* * *

Chapitre 1; Une vie sans maman

Pensy Malefoy , avait 8 ans aujourd'hui , elle était impatiente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et surtour celui de sa mère , une lettre , une lette que son père lui avait tant parler . Elle devait attendre ses 8 ans pour la lire elle en aura une à chaque anniversaire jusqu'à ses 11 ans . Drago Malefoy son père arriva dans sa chambre , deposa une bisous sur le frond de sa princesse avant de lui tandre la lettre. Dessus était reposer son nom écrite par la main de sa mère. Drago sorta de sa chambre, laissant sa fille seule avec ... sa mère. La petite fille ouvrit sa lettre , et commença à la lire.

_Ma Cherie , _

_Je ne suis pas là aujourd'hui pour te dire à quel point je t'aime . J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, Malheureusement comme tu le sais je tes donnés ma vie entière pour que tu puisse vivre , alors ne gache pas cette chance ! Bas toi jusqu'au bout et ne laisse personne t'arrêter , éclates-toi autant que tu le peux ! Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose d'important à ton sujet. C'est tu pourquoi tu t'appelle Pensy ? _( la petite fille fit non de la tête .) _papa ta déjà parler de la "guerre" ? _( elle fit oui de la tête )_ Depuis son enfance papa à une amie , sa meilleure amie , peu avant la guerre cette amie m'a sauvé la vie. Mais la malheureusment elle a laissé la sienne pour sauver la mienne , et pour cela je lui serait toujours reconnessante . A ta naissance je savais que je ne pourrais pas te voir grandir, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ton papa de t'appeler ainsi . _

_Tu c'est , tu me manques très fort . j'aimerais être auprès de toi. Papa m'avait interdit de vous quittez, qu'il ne t'aimerait jamais car il pensait que tu étais la cause de ma disparition. Je lui ai interdit de t'en vouloir . Et croi qu'il t'aime maintenant. Alors dit moi , a-t-il encore ses produits de beauté dans le tiroir de la salle de bain ? ( la petite fille qui c'était mise a pleuré , rigola en auchant de la tête positivement ) Il ne pourra jamais les arrêter ! J'espère que ta grand-Mère ne te gatte pas trop , et que ton grand-père ne te bourre pas le crâne avec ses éducations à la noise . _

_Ne pleure pas ma cherie , je suis toujours auprès de toi ! Je t'aime tu le sais. _

_Tu sais quand je suis tombée enceinte de toi , papa était heureux de devenir papa , moi aussi j'étais heureuse , mais je savais les risques à la naissance. j'en ai parlé à ton père au bout de mon 6e mois de grossesse . Il ne m'a pas parler pendant 3 jours , il ne voulait plus de toi, il disait qu'il preferait vivre avec moi que sans moi . Mais je voulais mettre au monde un beau bébé ! j'était si heureuse et si triste de devoir quitter ma vie , Mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'il t'aime , et surtout heureuse que tu es plus de ressemblance chez les Granger que chez les Malefoy ! Quand tu rentreras à Pöudlard tu ferais une merveilleuse Gryffondor, mais un brillante Serpentarde ! Je t'aimerais ou que tu ailles , je t'aime de tout mon coeur ma princesse, c'est bien sa ton surnom ? Ton père t'appellait déjà comme sa quand tu étais dans mon ventre . J'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir te serrait au moins une fois dans mes bras ! Tu sais Papa ne doit pas rester seul ! Il n'a pas le droit il n'a que 25 ans . Oui ton papa et moi sommes devenu parents très tot comme tu le sais surment . Fait le sortir , va chez les Potter et fait le sortir , mais attention je ne veut pas qu'elle soit trop chiante , trop debile , ça pourrait faire mauvaise figure pour toi ! Ma cherie, écoute moi , tu vas aller dans l'armoire dans ma chambre il y a un journal caché sous mes habilles d'hiver . Prend le et lis le , tu sauras tout de moi , j'aurais tant aimer te le lire moi-même ; tu y verras aussi une photo de ton père , moi et toi dans mes bras , elle a été prise le jour même de ta naissance. _

_Je suis si fière de toi , fière d'avoir une fille aussi forte et courageuse que toi ! Je t'aime ma princesse ! L'an prochain tu auras une lettre aussi ._

_(Hermione) Maman qui t'aime de tout son coeur ! _

_Ps : dans le journal si tu ne comprend pas une chose demanda a Harry , ton parrain et tu aura la réponse ! _

_Je t'aime . _

* * *

Voilà alors comment touvé vous mon premier chapitre? Un peu triste non ? ^^ il est cour mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux désoler . REVIEW ? ...


	2. Chapter 2

HELLOOOOOOO!XD  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour ma lonnnnngggguuuuee absence ! Mais je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ... pour me faire pardonner * yeux du chat potté* bon okay je dois avouer qu'il doit sûrement y avoir des fautes! ? je m'en excuse d'avance ! :/

Allez bonne lecture quand même ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 2 ~ Un anniversaire en famille _

Après avoir lu et relu la lettre de sa mère, Pensy était descendue pour rejoindre son père qui sirotait son café tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Pensy s'installa en face de lui. Il leva les yeux du journal un instant. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux marrons rougis par les larmes, ses boucles blondes lui retombant dans le bas du dos. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer en parlant de la lettre, mais c'est elle qui pris la parole .

- Papa, pourquoi maman et ta copine, ne s'aiment pas ? Demanda la petite fille d'une petite voix.

- Écoute Pensy, elles ne s'aiment pas parce qu'elles n'étaient pas dans la même " classe" **(1) **et puis les gens qui n'était pas dans la même classe ne s'appréciaient pas forcement, surtout notre classe à maman et moi. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. Répondit Drago d'une voix calme et posée, il lui fallut du temps pour trouver ses mots, s'il commençait à lui parler des maison de Poudlard, la fillette serait complètement perdue. Il lui en avait déjà parlé, mais la petite fille n'avait pas compris, alors Drago voulait y aller doucement au sujet de Poudlard.

- Alors pourquoi elle a sauvé la vie à maman ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Pensy.

Mon amie a toujours voulu être mon amoureuse, commença-t-il, Mais je n'ai jamais voulu, parce que papa n'était pas amoureux d'elle, moi j'étais amoureux de ta maman, mais comme je te l'ai dit nos classes ne s'appréciaient pas, alors quand mon amie l'a appris elle a été jalouse de maman, et a tout fait pour me séparer d'elle .

- Et pourquoi elle l'a sauvé ?

- Et bien après plusieurs essais pour nous séparer, elle a finalement réussi, j'ai eu une dispute avec ta maman et on s'est séparés. Mais voyant que j'étais malheureux sans ta maman, mon amie a essayé de parler à maman pour s'excuser. Et pendant la guerre elle a sauvé maman, pour se rattraper de ses bêtises. Tu sais, elles me manquent terriblement ta maman et mon amie!

- A moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé connaitre ton amie, et pouvoir voir maman ! La petite fille se mis à pleurer silencieusement. Drago se leva et la sera dans ses bras, il la réconforta du mieux qu'il pu et lui prépara un petit déjeuner. Après l'avoir englouti, elle monta s'habiller d'une robe bleue ciel, celle qu'elle avait eue par sa marraine Ginny. Cette après midi elle avait invité la famille et ses amies à fêter son anniversaire.

Il était 10h quand les premiers invités arrivèrent, c'était les Potter, Rose (12 ans), Lily( 5ans ), James (8ans), et Teddy (14 ans) puis leurs parents ,Ginny Weasley-Potter et Harry Potter. Drago les accueillit puis Pensy dit bonjour à tous ,elle eu le droit à un " Comme tu as grandi !" de sa marraine et un " comment va ma cousine préférée" de James. Puis Pensy emmena tout le monde dans sa chambre avec l'autorisation de son père bien sûr. Ils était presque arrivé en haut que la porte sonna de nouveaux. Pensy se retourna vers ses cousins et cousines.

- Allez-y j'arrive , ça doit être les Weasley .Annonça la petite fille .Elle redescendit les marches tandis qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la chambre de cette dernière. Derrière la porte se dressa comme prévu la famille Weasley. Les 3 Enfants et leurs parents entrèrent dans la maison. En voyant la petite fille Ron avait crié un " Joyeux Anniversaire! " ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter la petite fille . Lavande Brown Weasley l'avait bien entendu engueulé pour lui avoir fait peur. Mais Pensy lui fit un câlin en signe de remerciement et se retourna vers les 3 enfants . Emma (12 ans) Hermione (9 ans ) et Jack ( 2 ans) . Elle les invita eux aussi a monter dans sa chambre , sauf le petit Jack qui préféra rester avec sa mère . Enfin tous dans la chambre, le plus grand (Teddy) demanda ce qu'étaient devenu les familles Nott et Zabini , et peu de temps après la porte sonna . Pensy s'excusa une nouvelle fois et descendit accueillir la famille présente . Cette fois-ci son père étant trop occupé, ce fut elle qui ouvrit la porte et accueillit la famille Zabini et La famille Nott qui étaient arrivées en même temps. La famille de Blaise Zabini ( son parrain) comportait 2 enfants , deux garçons, Sam et Leo 14 et 12 ans. Et la famille Nott avait eux 2 filles léona 14 et Maéline 6 ans .

Les parents étaient installés à table et les enfants dans la chambre de Pensy. Teddy parlait de Poudlard et les plus jeunes espéraient y aller bientôt. Pensy voulait connaitre l'endroit que fréquentait sa mère plus jeune et elle voulait la connaître mieux .

Pensy, tu as vu comment Teddy dévore des yeux Léona? Chuchota James à son oreille. Pensy regarda ensuite Teddy regarder amoureusement Léona, pendant que celle-ci parlait avec Sam.

Léona se tourna vers Teddy pour lui demander de venir, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Après 1 heure de discutions, les plus grands décidèrent d'aller dehors pour parler de choses de grand. Pensy resta donc dans sa chambre avec Hermione, Maéline, James et Lily. Hermione, James et Pensy continuèrent de parler de Poudlard, pendant que Méaline et Lily jouaient aux poupées de Pensy .

- James, dans quelle maison penses tu aller ? Demanda Hermione

Je ne sais pas, papa voudrait que j'aille à Gryffondor bien sûr et Maman aussi mais j'ai peur de me retrouver à Serpentard.

Moi j'ai toute mes chances d'aller à Serdaigle, Ma marraine est a serdaigle et je suis pareille qu'elle, mais parents sont inquiets d'ailleurs. Mais ils sont heureux à la fois que je ne ressemble pas à mon parrain, désolée Pensy. Se reprit Hermione, Drago et un excellent parrain.

Ce n'est pas grave Hermione. Moi je voudrais aller à Gryffondor pour connaitre plus ma mère, peut être que je vais me sentir plus proche d'elle si je fréquente les pièces qu'elle a fréquentées. Répondit-elle une lueur d'espoir dans sa voix !

- Oui peut-être bien. Répondirent en coeur Hermione et James. Après un petit quart d'heure de débat sur quelle maison ils iraient, il était l'heure de manger. Pensy se demanda se que son père avait fait . Et surtout comment il avait réussi a mettre la table pour 20 personnes, heureusement qu'il était sorcier, je pense qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à y arriver seul -n'ayant pas d'elfe de maison pour les principes d'Hermione- il devait se débrouiller seul! Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table et le repas se passa très bien. Drago était parti dans la cuisine pour préparer le gâteau. quand il revint tout était éteint, seules les lumières des 8 bougies illuminaient la pièce, tous chantèrent " Joyeux anniversaire Pensy" ! et une fois le vœux fait et les bougies soufflées, Drago leva son verre et porta un toast.

- A ma princesse Pensy ! Ils allaient trinquer quand Pensy se leva et corrigea son père.

- A maman et moi ! d'une voix triste et parti en pleurant dans sa chambre. Drago avait essayé d'y aller mais avait été retenu par Ginny qui se leva à son tour et suivie sa filleule.

Elle était allongée dans son lit et sanglotait . Ginny s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux comme une mère l'aurait fait . Puis elle parla.

- Quand Hermione a rencontré Ron et Harry c'était dans le train , Elle essayait de retrouver le crâpeau d'un ami . Puis ils avaient discuté. Arrivés à Poudlard, Ron prenait Hermione pour une folle parce qu'elle était très intelligente . Ta maman aimait beaucoup être seule pour lire dans la bibliothèque ou faire ses devoirs. Elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Ron était très jaloux de toute cette connaissance et Ton papa aussi d'ailleurs. Il faut que tu saches que ta maman était une fille très courageuse , comme toi. Ginny pleurait aussi, elle laissait les larmes glisser le long de ses joues, la petite fille n'avait pas bougé, mais elle ne sanglotait plus. Ginny reprit d'une voix tremblante,

- Quand moi j'ai rencontré ta maman , c'est parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de mon frère, Ron , C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai rencontré Harry . ( elle sourit ) Ta maman me manque aussi beaucoup ! depuis qu'elle est partie je ne cesse de penser à elle, quand je te vois , je la vois à travers toi ! Ta maman m'a dit de toujours avoir un œil sur ton papa mais surtout sur toi, alors si tu ne vas pas bien, ou si tu as des questions à me poser demande moi, d'accord ? Tu serras toujours la bienvenue à la maison. La petite fille se redressa et enlaça sa marraine et elles pleuraient ensemble . Un chose était sure : Hermione Manquait terriblement et tous auront du mal à s'en remettre ...

* * *

(1) : Pensy ne comprend pas trop les Maisons à Poudlard

Voilà j'espère que se chapitre vous à plu ?une review ? Je continue? j'arrête?

à vous de me le dire ^^


End file.
